This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section also provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The increasing demands for nano-scale grating and channel structures in optics and bio-industries have stimulated many emerging technologies such as laser interference lithography, nano-ruling and nanoimprint lithography (NIL). Unfortunately, the current process and throughput of NIL, which is on the order of a few minutes per wafer, is insufficient to meet the currently demands of many practical applications, such as photonics, biotechnology, and organic optoelectronics.
Recently, however, High-Speed, Roll-to-Roll Nanoimprint Lithography (R2RNIL) was developed to provide improved throughput while preserving nanoscale resolution. Unfortunately, the UV or high temperature heating process inherent in R2RNIL may damage sensitive resist materials. Moreover, the method of R2RNIL results in an unavoidable seam region where the two ends of the flexible mold meet on the roller. This unavoidable seam region interrupts the otherwise continuous patterns. Still further, it has been difficult to fabricate the large area original imprint molds that are used in R2RNIL to replicate flexible stamps.
According to the principles of the present teachings, nanoscale grating structure can be utilized in many practical applications in optics, flat-panel displays and bio-sensors. A Dynamic Nano-Inscribing (Dynamic Nano-Inscribing) technique is disclosed for directly creating large-area, truly continuous nano-grating patterns in a variety of metal or polymer materials with feature size down to sub-50 nm and at very high speed (10 cm/sec). Dynamic Nano-Inscribing is carried out under either ambient temperature or with a brief heating time on the order of ten microseconds, which minimizes damage on UV or thermo-sensitive functional materials.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.